


Stay Together.

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, F/M, Five needs a hug, I hate luther, I'm Bad At Tagging, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, M/M, No Incest, Normal plot, Panic Attack, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Vietnam War, You and five are like best friends, You need a hug, no beta we die like ben, s1 and s2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are the 8th Hargreeves’ sibling. The day Five attempts to time travel you go with him. An accident sends you both into the Apocalypse.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. We only see each other at weddings and funerals

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is gender neutral, because as a trans person I’m sick of all the readers being female  
> 😔✌️

It was a normal day at the Hargreeves mansion, well just about as normal of a day a house hold with 8 Adopted, super natural pre-teens, an anthropomorphic chimpanzee, and a robot mother could have. You were eating lunch at the table with your father Reginald Hargreeves and your other 7 siblings, when suddenly, your 5th sibling, number 5, stabbed his knife into the table. Your father looks up. "Number Five?" "I have a question." He responds looking a bit on edge. "Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you know the rules. No talking during mealtime. You are interrupting Herr Carlson." You look at brother, he seems dissatisfied with Reginald's answer. "I want to time travel." Without looking back up your father answers quickly. "No." You give Five a pointed look hoping he will drop it, so he doesn't get punished. He ignores you and continues on. "But I'm ready. I've been practicing my spacial jumps, just like you said." "A spacial jump is trivial when compared with the unknowns of time travel. One is like sliding along the ice, the other is akin to descending blindly into the depths of the freezing water and reappearing as an acorn." "Well, I don't get it." Five responds sharply. "Hence the reason you're not ready." "I'm not afraid." "Fear isn't the issue. The effects it might have on your body, even on your mind, are far too unpredictable. Now, I forbid you to talk about this anymore." 

Five storms out of the dinning room and out the door. "Number Five! You haven't been excused!" On a whim you jump from your chair and run after him. As you run out of the door you faintly hear your father yell. You have the power of telekinesis and levitation/flight so you fly to catch up with Five. You grab his arm but he jumps before he notices. You both appear in the same spot from before but seemingly in summer. He apparently doesn't notice you holding his arm still and jumps again. This time it's the same place but in winter. You yell to get his attention. "Five!" He stops. "Y/n? What are you doing here?" "I followed you when you left. I wanted to stop you but you didn't notice me. We really should go back to the academy." Five scoffed. "No way! He says I'm not ready! So I'll show him!" You frown and he mutters under his breath. "Not ready, my ass." Before you can protest he grabs your hand and jumps with you.  
  
Only this time it's different. There's fire and ash everywhere. All the buildings have been destroyed as well. He then runs down the street to the Academy. "Vanya? Ben? Dad? Anyone?" He calls out but gets not response. You run over to him and see tears in is eyes. He grabs your hand and tries to jump back in time but his powers weren't working. "Come on!" He tries again, to no avail. "Shit." 

For a while after that it was just you and him. Well, you and him, plus Delores. You survived on things like Scraps and Roaches. You guys found a Twinkie once, long story short, The fact about twinkies having an unlimited shelf life is total bullshit. 

One day, a woman from the Commission offers you both a job. You both reluctantly accept because anything is better than your current situation. You guys worked there for a good couple years. You were the best of the best. You were always together kickin' ass. 

Then one day, during your job on the grassy knoll, Five tells you that he has a plan. "It can get us back home. But before the apocalypse. I think I've finally perfected the math." You very eagerly agree. You've missed your family so much. Some members more than others, but as a whole, you missed them a lot. He opens the vortex and you both clamber through. 

You both hit the ground with a soft thud. You both get up and look at your family. They all look stunned. You hear Allison mutter a soft: "Holy shit." Before Klaus speaks up. "Does anyone else see little Number 5 and Y/n?" You both look down and see that you're both in your Thirteen year old bodies. "Shit." You say in sync with Five.

You and Five made your way to the kitchen with the rest of the family on your heels. "What's the date? The exact date?" "The 24th." Vanya softly answers. "Of what?" You ask from the back. "March." Five begins to make you both your favorite sandwich. "Good." Peanut butter and marshmallow. While he does that you sit in the counter behind him "So are we gonna talk about what just happened?" Luther chimes in. He stands up "It's been 17 years." Five walks up to him. "It's been a lot longer than that." He then jumps behind Luther to grab the Marshmallows. "I haven't missed that." Luther mutters. "Where'd you go?" Diego asks from behind Luther. "The future." Five simply answers. "It's shit by the way." You add. "Called it!" Klaus says. "I should've listened to the old man," Five says. "Jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time is a toss of the dice." He looks up at Klaus. "Nice dress." Klaus looks at the skirt and fiddles with it. "Oh, well, danke!"  
  
Vanya looks confused. "Wait, how did you get back?" Five sighs. "In the end I had to project our consciousnesses forward into quantum state versions of ourselves that exist across every possible instance of time." Diego chimes in. "That makes no sense." You softly laugh and say: "Well it would if you were smarter." Diego stands up and and Luther blocks him with his arm. "How long were you guys there?" Luther asks. "Forty-Five years. Give or take." You respond. Luther and Diego sit back down. "So what are you saying? You're both 58?" Five scoffs. "No, our consciousnesses are 58. Apparently, our bodies are 13 again." He finishes making both of your sandwiches he hands you yours and take a bite of his. Your sandwich being made prompts you to hop of the counter. 

"Wait, how does that even work?" Vanya asks. "Delores kept saying the math was wrong. Bet she's laughing now." Vanya softly says "Delores?" but Five picks up a newspaper before she could ask more. "I guess we missed the Funeral." "How'd you guys know about that?" Luther questions. "What part of the future do you not understand?" You and Five day in sync. "Heart failure, huh?" You ask. Diego and Luther answer at the same time. "Yeah." "No." Five puts down the paper and begins to walk away. You swiftly follow. "That's all you have to say?" Allison calls after you both. "What's more to say? The circle of life." Five responds before you both disappear upstairs for a change of clothes. You both end up wearing an Academy uniform, since nothing else in the house will fit you. You both go down stairs, and Five looks around the living room and you sit on the couch. As Five is looking at the portrait of him over the fire place, Vanya walks in. "Nice to know Dad didn't forget me." You walk over to the bar area as Vanya and Five continue their conversation. You make yourself a nice drink and sip it on whilst they talk.

The entire family shuffles out the courtyard door to around what Luther claimed to be "Dad's favorite spot." You stand close to Five, uncertainty on the fact that they even want you here rings through your mind. "Did something happen?" Grace asks. Everyone shares grim looks. Allison speaks up. "Dad died. Remember?" Grace's face immediately looks grim. "Oh, yes. Of course." Allison looks worried. "Is mom okay?" Diego answers quick and defensively. "Yeah, yeah, she's fine. She just needs to rest, y'know, recharge." Pogo then walks up and lets Luther know it's okay to start his speech whenever. Luther looks solemnly at the urn in his hands before stepping forward. He slowly pours out Reginald's ashes. Out of the corner of your eye you see Klaus wince a bit. "Probably would've been better with some wind." Everyone stands there a bit awkwardly as to not knowing what to do next. 

"Would anyone wish to speak?" Pogo asks. Everyone avoids eye contact with him as to allude to the fact that they in fact do not wish to speak. Even if you did want to say something about Reginald you weren't as "qualified" as everyone else. "Very well." Pogo looks down. "In all regards," Pogo starts. "Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master, and my friend, and I shall miss him very much. He leaves behind a complicated legacy-" Diego cuts in. "He was a monster." Klaus breathily laughs. "He was a bad person and a worse father. The world's better off without him." Allison tries to interrupt. "Diego-" "My name is Number Two. You know why? Because our father couldn't be bothered to give us actual names. He had mom do it." Grace chimes in. "Would anyone like something to eat?" "No, it's okay mom." Vanya answers softly. "Oh. Okay" "Look you wanna pay your respects? Go ahead. But at least be honest about the kind of man he was." Luther looks angry at Diego's words. "You should stop talking, now." Diego scoffs. "You of all people should be on my side here, Number One." "I'm  
warning you.." "After everything he did to you. He had to ship you A million miles away-" "Diego. Stop. Talking." "That's how much he couldn't stand the SIGHT of you." Luther throws a punch at Diego. Diego swiftly blocks it. Everyone backs up. "Boys! Stop this at once!" Pogo yells. Klaus puts his arm out as to protect you and Five. Five scoffs and pushes his arm away but you smile softly at the gesture. 

You were always close to Klaus, but you and five were the absolute closest. When you were younger and had some free time in between trainings, you two were always together. Since you can levitate and he can teleport, he's sit on a high ledge that no one else could reach and you'd float next to him and have conversations up there. If anything the apocalypse brought you both closer together. When there's only one other person left in the world, there's not much else to do but talk. 

You're snapped out of your thoughts from Klaus yelling "Hit him! Hit him!" You focus on the scene in front of you. Your two brothers fighting at you dads funeral. What a sight. You roll your eyes and tell them to knock it off. They obviously don't. "Get off of me!" Diego grunts. "Come here big boy!" Five looks disappointedly and grabs your hand. "We don't have time for this." Before you turn to leave you look at the scene in front of you one last time. Luther charges and cocks his fist. Diego moves out the way only for Luthers fist to knock over Ben's memorial statue. 

You quickly use your powers to save it from falling to the ground. Your eyes and hands glow blue, the same shade of Five's powers. You set the statue on the platform before walking away with Five. 

You and Five are furiously searching the kitchen for any trace of coffee, when Allison walks in. "Where's Vanya?" "Oh, she's gone." Klaus answers. "That's unfortunate." You say. You wish you could've talked to her before she left. "An entire square block. 42 bedrooms, 19 bathroom, but no not a single drop of coffee." Allison scoffs. "Dad hated caffeine." "Well he hated children but he had plenty of us." Klaus adds a forced laugh. Five sighs. "We're taking the car." He looks at you and you nod in confirmation. "Where are you going?" Klaus asks. "To get a decent cup of coffee." Five says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Do either of you even know how to drive?" "I know how to do everything." Five retorts. He grabs your hand and he spacial jumps you to the car. 

You pull up to Griddy's donuts and sit at the counter next to Five. Five rings the bell to signal the waitress over. Then a man shuffles over to the seat next to Five. The waitress finally makes her way over. Her name tag reads "Agnes." "Sorry, the sink was clogged." She looks over to the man next to Five and pulls out her order book. "So, what'll it be?" "Uh, give me a chocolate éclair." She looks at You and Five, and then back at the man. "Can I get the kids a couple glasses of milk or something?" Five immediately corrects her. "The kids' want coffee. Black." She looks a bit stunned but forces a smile. "Cute kid." She then rushes off to retrieve the order.

You look around at the place and memories come flooding. You used to sneak out with your family to come here all the time. It was usually you, Allison, Five, Klaus, Ben and sometimes Vanya. Luther would never go because he thought it was wrong and against your fathers precious rules, and Diego was the lookout. You, Ben, and Five would get the regular glazed, Allison would get one with Sprinkles, Klaus would a Cinnamon Sugar donut and Vanya always got the Vanilla Frosted one.

You smile sadly as you remember the memory. You missed stuff like that in the Apocalypse. Agnes comes over and sets down the coffee and the bill. The man next you Five offers to pay your bill. You say thank you to the man after Five does. "You must know your way around the city?" "I hope so, I've been driving it for twenty years." "Good. I need an address." After the man writes an address for Five, he leaves. 

As you and Five are finishing up your coffee, some men walk in. You don't flinch. You knew this would happen sooner or later. "Hmm. That was fast. I thought We'd have more time before they found us." "Okay. Let's all be professional about this. Both of you on your feet and come with us." "We've got nothing to say." You tell them. "It doesn't have to be this way. You think I want to shoot two kids? Go home with that on my Conscience?" Five grabs a spoon and checks behind him. "Oh I wouldn't worry about that. You're not going home." Five teleports over and stabs one of the men. You use your powers to move on the men's gun in another direction which cause them to shoot the other. 

After the entire ordeal, Five realizes that they've been tracking you two with chips and he had you both remove them. "So, what's the plan Fivey?" You're the only person he allows to call him that. "Well, I think we should start with Vanya. I think she's the person we can trust the most. You nod and hop in the car. He drove you to a tall building which you assumed was Vanya's apartment building. 

You hear keys jiggling at the door. The door opens and Vanya enters. "Jesus!" She says when she sees you and Five. "You should have locks on your windows." Five says. "I live on the second floor." "Rapists can climb." You inform. "You guys are so weird." She closes the door behind her. "Is that blood?" She points to Fives collar. "It's nothing." She looks confused. "So why are you guys here?" Five sighs. "We've decides that you're the only one we can trust." "Why me?" "Because you're ordinary" he says. "Because you'll listen." You add. 

She retrieves items for you both to clean up your wounds with. When I jumped forward, I got us stuck in the future. Do you know what we found?" "No." Five sighs. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. We never found out what killed the Human Race but We found something else," "The date it happens. The world ends in eight days and we don't know how to stop it." Vanya looks shocked. "I-I'll put on a pot of coffee."


	2. Run Boy Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an adventurous day with Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delores and refer friendship for the win.

“We survived on scraps, canned food, and cockroaches. Anything we could find. You know that rumor that twinkies have an unlimited shelf life? It’s total bullshit.” You look down sadly. The apocalypse was hell, but you don’t regret going with him. If you hadn’t he would’ve went alone. He would’ve been out there alone, surviving by himself. The idea of that hurts you. “I can’t even imagine.” Vanya says solemnly. “You do whatever it takes to survive, or you die. So we adapted,” Five started. “Whatever the world threw at us, we’d overcome it.” “You got anything stronger?” You chime in.

Vanya comes back with a bottle in hand. She pours you both some. Five looks down. “You think we’re crazy.” Vanya stutters. “N-no it’s just a-a lot to take in.” “Exactly, what don’t you understand?” You ask. “Why didn’t you just time travel back?” Vanya asks. “Oh! gee! Wish I’d thought of that! Time travel is a crapshoot. I went into the ice but never acorn-ed.” “You think we didn’t try anything we could to get back to our family?” You say with anger in your voice. Five scoffs. “I told you already. I must’ve gotten the equations wrong.” Vanya looks unsure. “I mean, dad always used to say that time travel could mess up your mind. Maybe that’s what’s happening?” “This was a mistake. You’re too young, too naive to understand.” Five walks to the door as if to leave. “Five, wait!” He turns around. “I haven’t seen you guys in a long time, and I don’t want to lose you guys again. That’s all.” She looks at time. “It’s getting late and I have lessons early and need to sleep. I’m sure you both do too.” She grabs 2 blankets. “Here. We’ll talk in the morning again, I promise. Goodnight.” “Night.” Five says. You wave goodnight.

You and Five head out to check on a lead Five has for stopping the apocalypse. “What’s the plan, Fivey?” “Well, I’m think we play the innocent child card and hopefully they’ll give us the information we need.” You get up to the desk. You’re both looking around when a doctor comes in. “Uh, can I help you?” He asks, motioning to you two. Five walks forward. “We need to know who this belongs to.” He holds up the glass eye. “Where’d you get that?” You step forward. “What do you care?” He eyes you unsteady. “We found it, on the playground actually.” You supply. “Yeah, must’ve just,” Five makes a popping sound with his lips. “Popped out. We want to return it to its rightful owner.” “Aw, what a thoughtful pair of kids.” The receptionist coos. “Yeah. Look up the name for us, will ya?” “Uh I’m sorry, but patient records are strictly confidential. That means I can’t tell you.” “Yeah, we know what it means.” You say frustration thick in your voice. “But I’ll tell you what I can do. I will take the eye off your hands and return it to it’s rightful owner. I’m sure she or he will be very grateful. So,”  
The doctor reaches to take the eye from Five. Five scoffs. “Yeah, you’re not getting this eye.” “Now you listen here, young man-.” Five grabs him by the collar. “No! You listen to me asshole. We’ve come a long way for this, through some shit your pea brain can’t even comprehend. So just give me the information We need, and We’ll be on our merry way,” Five’s voice is dripping with anger. “And if you call me ‘young man’ one more time, I’m gonna put your head through that damn wall.” “Oh dear.” The receptionist shakily says. “Call security.” The doctor orders. Five lets him go and walks off. Before you get in the elevator with him you use your powers to hang up the phone. 

You and Five are in his old room. He’s standing by the window and you’re on the ground. Vanya quickly walks in. “Oh, thank god.” She continues “I was worried sick about you guys.” “Sorry we left without saying goodbye.” Vanya sighs. “No, look, I’m the one who should be sorry. I was dismissive and I-I guess I didn’t know how to process what you were saying. And I still can’t, to be honest.” Five looks down. “Maybe you were right to be dismissive.” Five scoffs. “Maybe it wasn’t real after all.” You nod in faux agreement. “It felt real.” He says. “Well, like you said, the old man did say that time travel could contaminate the mind.” You chime in. “Then maybe I’m not the right person for you to be talking to. Look, I used to see someone. A therapist, I could give you guys her information?” “Thanks, but, I think we’re gonna get some rest.” “It’s been a long time since we’ve had a good sleep.” You add. “Okay.” Vanya sighs but turns and leaves. 

Five walks to the door to make sure she left. Klaus clambers our of the armoire. “That’s so sweet! It’s touching. All that stuff about Dad, and family, and time.” “Would you shut up? She’ll hear you!” Five snaps. “I’m moist.” You stifle a laugh at Klaus’ antics. You missed him the most in the apocalypse. “I thought five told you to put on something professional?” You ask, eying his outfit up and down. “What? This is my nicest outfit.” Klaus states. Five sighs. “We’ll raid the old man’s closet.” Five leaves the room. You and Klaus follow. “Whatever, as long as I get paid.” You roll your eyes. “When the job is done.” In the hallway, Klaus stops you. “Okay, so just so we’re clear on the finer details, I just gotta go in this place and pretend to be your guy’s dear old dad, correct?” “Yeah, something like that.” Five mutters. “Okay, what’s our cover story?” You look confused. “What? What are you talking about?” “I mean, was I really young when I had you guys? Like, 16? Like, young and terribly misguided?” “Sure.” Five says eager to get going. “Your mother, that slut. Who ever she was. We met at.. the disco.” Klaus chuckles. “Remember that,” He snaps his fingers. “Oh my god, the sex was amazing.” “What a disturbing glimpse into that thing you calm a brain.” Five turns to head down the stairs. “Don’t make me put you in time out.” You chuckle softly.

Your back at the eye place, except this time you’re in his office. “Like I said to your kids earlier, any information about the prosthetics we build is strictly confidential. Without the client’s consent, I simply can’t help you.” “Well we can’t get consent if you don’t give us a name.” The doctor sighs. “Well, that’s not my problem. Sorry, now, there’s really nothing more I could do, so-.” Klaus cuts him off. “And what about my consent?” The doctor looks confused. “Excuse me?” “Who gave you permission, to lay your hands, on my kids?” “What?” You three say in unison. “I didn’t touch your kids.” “Well how did he get that swollen lip then? And how did they get that slap mark?” The doctor’s confusion intensifies. “He doesn’t have a swollen lip and they don’t-.” The doctor is cut off by Klaus punching Five in the lip and swiftly slaps you across the face. Klaus inhales sharply. “I want it. Name, please. Now.” “You’re crazy.” The doctor stutters out. “You got no idea.” Klaus says. He looks down at a snow globe. “Peace on Earth. That’s so sweet.” He proceeds to smash the snow globe into his head. You gasp and Five backs up. “God, that hurt!” The doctor frantically picks up the phone. “I’m calling security.” Klaus snatches the phone out of his hand. “There’s been an assault, in Mr. Big’s office and we need security now. Schnell! “Now here’s what’s gonna happen Grant,” “I-it’s Lance.” “In about 60 seconds. Two security guards are gonna burst through that door and they’re gonna see a whole lot of blood, and they’re gonna wonder ‘what the hell happened?’ And were gonna tell them that you beat the shit out of us.” You and Five smirk proudly. “You’re gonna do great in prison, Grant. Trust me, I’ve been there. Little piece of chicken like you, oh my god you’re gonna get passed around like a.. You’re just- you’re gonna do great. That’s all I’m saying.” You stifle a laugh. “Jesus. You are a real sick bastard.” “Thank you.” Klaus responds before spitting out a piece of glass.

“Oh. That’s strange.” The doctor says. “What?” Five asks. “Uh, the eye hasn’t been purchased by a client yet.” “What? What do you mean?” You ask. “Well our logs says that the eye with that serial number.. this can’t be right. It hasn’t even been manufactured yet. Where did you get that eye?” You both sigh. The only lead has been stumped. Temporarily you hope. On the way out Five begins to talk. “Well, this is not good.” You agree. This sucks. “Well, I was pretty good, though, right? ‘Yeah, what about my consent, bitch?” You sigh. “Klaus, it doesn’t matter.” “What? What? What’s the big deal with this eye anyway?” Five steps closer. “There’s someone out there, whose gonna lose and eye in the next seven days. They’re gonna bring about the end of life on this earth as we know it.” “Yeah, can I get that twenty bucks like, now, or what?” Five looks at him with disbelief. “Your twenty bucks?” “Yeah, my twenty bucks.” “The apocalypse is coming, and all you can think about it getting high?” Five spits out angrily. “Well, I’m also quite hungry. Tummy’s a rumbling” Klaus imitates his stomach growling. You scoff. “You’re useless.” Five says. “You’re all useless.” Five goes to sit on the stairs and you follow. “Oh, come on! You two need to lighten up. Hey! Y’know I just now realized why you guys are so uptight. You both must be horny as hell.” Klaus laughs. “All those years, with only each other. It’s got screw with your heads.” Five sighs. “Well, we weren’t alone.” You say. “Oh? Pray tell.” Klaus says. “Her name was Delores. We were together for over thirty years.” “She was my best friend. Aside from Fivey of course.” You tell him. “Thirty years? Oh, wow! God the longest I’ve been with someone was.. I don’t know, three weeks. That’s only because I was so tired of looking for a place to sleep.” Five grabs your hand and jumps you into a taxi. The taxi driver jumps. “Don’t stop. Just keep going.” You tell the man. As you ride by Klaus you both wave out the window.

Later that day, you and Five go to a certain department store. You could tell he was excited by the way he walked. To be honest, you were too. He jumps you both into the store. He grabs a flashlight off of the desk and you begin your search. He finally spots her. A large smile plastered on his face. You stay back slightly so he could have a minute alone with her. Most people would say it’s weird to be in love with a mannequin, but they wouldn’t understand. You found it cute. It was nice having Delores around. You found companionship in her. You talk a lot. When you’d take shifts sleeping, you always let Five sleep first. You had conversations with her for hours. Five thought it was nice that you two got along so well. All of a sudden you hear Five yell. Then you see bullets. You immediately duck. You already knew who it was. It was Hazel and Cha Cha. You and Five crawled away and hid. He sets Delores down and makes a run for it. You run quickly after him. You both sneak behind Cha Cha. He stabs her and you push her over. He grabs his bag and Delores. You pull him into the clothing rack to hide. He tried to jump you both out but his powers aren’t working. “Shit!” He grabs your hand and runs. He quickly pulls you behind the sales desk. You grab his hand as you can tell his upset. He’s fighting back tears as he holds Delores under the desk. It breaks your heart. 

You both solemnly stumble into the mansion. You get stopped by Allison and Luther. “What the hell happens to you two?” Allison asks. “Are you guys okay? Can we help?” Luther asks. He goes to put a hand on Fives shoulder but Five grabs his arm. “There’s nothing you can. There’s nothing any of you can do.” You put your head down. Hot tears slowly start spilling out of you eyes. You have a flashback of You and Five in the apocalypse. It was when you first got there. You slowly walk up to Luther’s body, a shaky hand clasped over your mouth and silent tears run down your face. Five pries an eye out of Luther’s hand. Five runs over to the remains of the academy to find more of your siblings’ bodies. It’s a sight you’ll never forget. You snap out of your thoughts and quickly run upstairs to your room.


	3. Extra Ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the day in the van with Five and some unexpected visitors.

You start the day off with Five. You watch him stitch up his arm wound before getting dressed. It amused you that he put on a children's themed band-aid. He may look thirteen but he acts promptly his age. Being thirteen again wasn't exactly great for you either. It gets really annoying that no one takes you seriously. Five isn't exactly sure that these bodies can age, though. The idea of being eternally 13 sucks hardcore balls.

Once Five is ready to go, he grabs his bag and you climb down the fire escape from his window. At the end of the ladder, Five spots Klaus digging through a dumpster quite furiously. He mutters something to seemingly no one. You assume he's talking to Ben. "I'd ask what you're up to, Klaus, but then it occurred to me.. I don't care." You snicker as you hop of the ladder. Klaus looks at you both. "Hey! You guys know their are easier ways out of the house, right?" Five rolls his eyes. "This one involved the least amount of talking. Or so I thought." Klaus leans over the side of the dumpster. "Hey. Hey. Hey. You guys need any more company today? I could uh.... clear my schedule." You chuckle softly. "It looks like you've got your hands full." You point out. "Oh, this? No, no. I can do this whenever. I'm just-." Klaus falls backwards, sending him further into the dumpster. "I've just misplaced something is all." He digs around the trash some more. "Oh! Found it! Thank God!" Klaus softly sighs in faux relief. He holds half a bagel in his hand. Your face twists in disgust as he takes a bite of the bagel. "Delicious." Five sighs. "I'm done funding your drug habit. 

You look down. You wished Klaus didn't do that to himself. Aside from Five, Klaus was your favorite brother. He started doing drugs at 13. He found out that if he was high, the ghosts would leave him alone. It was understandable, based on the way he described his experiences, but you couldn't help but worry. "Come on! You don't-." Five walks away and motions for you to follow. "Maybe I just wanna hang out with my siblings." He looks next to him. "No not you-." Klaus continues. "Mis hermanos. I love you! Even if you guys can't love yourselves."

You and Five sit outside of Meritech. You opted to sit on the ground next to Five. So the front seat was unoccupied. You sat with Delores. As weird as it sounds you found her quite comforting. You've had lots of anxiety since you've been back. You worry about not being able to stop the apocalypse. Being back in the godforsaken wasteland. The only sounds were yours and Five's footsteps. There were no birds, no animals skittering about, no nothing. You snap out of your thoughts to see, well more like feel Luther get in the van. The entire van shakes as he tries to stuff himself in the seat. You suppress a giggle as not to upset the gigantic man, you weren't in the mood for one of Luther's bullshit rants. Once he finally fits himself inside the van, he turns to Five. "Are you okay?" He asks. Five looks a bit pale in the face. You make a mental note to ask him about it later. "You shouldn't be- How did you find us?" Luther makes a head motion to the back of the van, which prompts you and Five to turn around. The sight before you was Klaus holding Delores close and muttering something in her ear. "Hey, a little privacy guys. We're really hitting it off here." Five throws something at Klaus, which makes Klaus scream as he dodges the item. "Get out! You can't be here! I'm in the middle of something." You frown a little. You know this is serious business and all but you'd really missed Klaus. He was always there to make a serious situation just a little bit brighter. Klaus then shuffles up closer to you. "Any luck find your one eyed man." You shake your head. Five sighs. "No." Luther looks confused with the conversation. "What's he talking about?" Before you could answer Luther's question, Five cuts you off. "Does it matter? It's Klaus." Five furrows his brows. "What do you want Luther?" HE fumbles awkwardly. "So, Grace may have had something to do with Dad's death. So I need you to come back to the academy, all right? It's important." Five scoffs. "It's important." He quotes. "You have no concept of whats important." Suddenly Klaus cuts in to their conversation. "Did I ever tell you guys about the time I waxed my ass with chocolate pudding?" Klaus laughs "It was so painful." You laugh softly as Klaus' antics. "What are you still doing here?" Luther asks. Five looks out the window and mutters something you can't hear. "I- What? I need an excuse to hang out with my family?" You look down. "We're trying to have a serious conversation.: Luther says sternly. You roll your eyes. He wasn't invited either. So you don't think he has the authority to kick Klaus out. "What, and I'm incapable of being serious? Is that what you're saying?" "Luther's got a point, you should get out." Klaus looks disappointed. "What?" He looks at you before he gets out. You mouth a quick "I'm sorry." to him and he smiles softly. "You didn't have to be an ass, Luther." You inform him.

"What the hell are you guys up to?" Luther asks. "You wouldn't understand." Five responds, bluntly, "Try me. Last I checked, I'm still the leader of this family." You roll your eyes, again. "Well last time I checked, I'm 28 years older than you. So is Y/N." You nod, even though your physical appearance would beg to differ. Luther looks over. "You know what your problem is?"Five looks at Luther. "Really hoping you'll tell me." Luther crosses his arms. "You think you're better than us. You always have. Even when we were kids," Luther sighs. "But the truth is, you guys are just as messed up as the rest of us. We're all you have. And you both know it." There's a beat of silence before you both respond to Luther's statements, simultaneously. "I don't think I'm better than you, Number One. I know I am." You scoff. "Number One or not, it's just a plain fact that I'm better than you." You didn't mean for your response to come out so harsh, but you've always had a bit of venom to your tongue. That's why you and Five got along so well. You were practically the same. You usually share the same thought process. Luther chuckles dryly. "We've done unimaginable things, things you couldn't even comprehend." You tell Luther. "Right." "Just to get back here and save you all." Five adds. Just then you hear a shout of "Hey Bitches!" You look through the window to see Klaus running away from a security guard with a load of items in his hand. You and Five sigh in unison. "Now, I'm wondering if that was the wisest decision." Five mutters. You bite back an "I told you so." Because, now wasn't exactly the greatest time. 

Hours after Luther left the van, you stir awake. The first thing you hear is Five softly talking to Delores. "You know, you don't have to tell me that. I know there are only six days left. Yeah. you got a better idea?" Five scoffs. "Okay, then." You clamber up as you hear Five say. "There's our guy." You look out the window to see a guy handing a duffel bag into a car. You wonder whats in that bag. "Hey, Fivey?" You whisper softly. "Oui, numero huit?" You smile softly at his use of French. You made him learn it during your time at the Commission. You slowly sit up. "I'm not feeling too good, is okay if I take a rain check on the stake out?" If it were anyone else, Five would be upset, but he understands that you feel like shit. Quite frankly, so does he. He lets you go home without any trouble. You arrive home and Head upstairs. You enter through the fire escape you left from that morning. As you're walking by the bathroom and you see Klaus jamming out to music. You giggle and enter the room to talk to him. Big mistake. Hazel and Cha Cha come in and grab you both. They out duck tape over your mouth before you can scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m definitely n o t pushing my hate for Luther on the reader,,, anyways I hoped you enjoyed!!


	4. Man on the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a bit short BUT I’m going to try to write and post another chapter. Warning through, there’s gonna be some angst next chapter. 😔👉👈

You open your eyes as the trunk door opens. Standing there are Hazel and Cha Cha, they're in their masks though. They yank you and Klaus out the trunk and drag you inside. You attempt to free yourself, but their grip is too strong. Once you get to their motel room the force you into a chair and tape you to it. Hazel rips off your duck tape from your mouth. If you could move your arms, you’d flip him off. They immediately begin to interrogate you and Klaus. “Where is Number Five?” You stay silent. “I don’t know!” Klaus responds. Cha Cha smacks you both in the head. You really hope Five comes to save you guys soon. 

After 10 hours of torturing and interrogation, Cha Cha gets angry and begins to strangle Klaus. You’d protest if they hadn’t put more duck tape on your mouth. “Number Five, where is he?!” Cha Cha demands. “Don’t stop.... I’m almost there.” Klaus chokes out. Hazel walks over. “Is that a...?” Cha Cha asks. “Yep.” Hazel confirms. Cha Cha groans and walks away. Klaus chokes and gasps for a minute. “Oh. Ah, there’s nothing like a good stranglin’ to get the blood flowin’, am I right?” Klaus begins to laugh. Hazel smacks him the head. “What’s so funny, asshole?” “Ow! Well for one, you’ve spent the last ten hours, just beating us senseless, and you’ve learned absolutely nothing. I mean, nobody tells me shit. The truth is, we’re the two people in that house nobody will even notice is gone,” You frown slightly at that. You understand the fact that they wouldn’t notice that you were gone, since you’ve been back for less then a week, but they should immediately notice Klaus is gone. When you- well more like If you get out of here, you’re gonna have a talk with your siblings about the way they treat Klaus. “You assholes kidnapped the wrong people!” Klaus laughs. Hazel smacks him again. “Please make him stop talking.” Hazel groans. Cha Cha stands up. “Let’s water board him.” Your eyes widen. You immediately go to protest but it comes out muffled. “Hey, shut up over there, or else you’re next.” Cha Cha spits out. They begin pouring the water on Klaus’ face and you silently hope that it doesn’t do serious damage. You hear gurgling and wince. They pull the rag off his face. “Ah! Oh, I needed that,” Klaus says. “Oh, come on!” Hazel says. “I was so parched. Thank you.” They both walk into the bathroom. You then attempt to use your powers to grab something to help you escape the chair but you realize you’re too weak to operate your powers. 

They walk over and grab Klaus’ jacket. Cha Cha begins to go through the pockets. Hazel comes over and rips off your tape. “That’s mine. That’s my personal stuff.” Klaus weakly protests. “What do we have here.” Cha Cha says as she pulls out a baggie. “Let me see that.” Hazel says. “Hey, no no no, be careful with that! It’s- It’s my asthma medication..” Klaus stutters. “Yeah, now we’re getting somewhere.” Hazel says as he throws it on the ground. And stomps on the pills. “Hey! No! Hey, hold on, hold on. We can have a conversation, we’re adults.” “Oh, okay. So you want more?” Hazel then stomps on the pills. Klaus has a fit. “No! No! Listen.. I can get you cash. Amputee Hookers, whatever.” “Chocolate, mm. You want a piece?” Hazel hands it over to Cha Cha. “This could all be yours for the low low price of telling us everything.” Cha Cha offers. “Okay. Fine.. I don’t know where Five is, I wasn’t lying about that. But I can tell you he hasn’t- hasn’t been making much sense since he came back.” “Elaborate?” Hazel demands. “He’s just been acting like a lunatic. He’s been sitting in this van in front of a lab or something, looking for the owner of an eyeball. One of those fake ones.” Klaus answers. “That makes no sense.” Hazel says. “Hold on, tell us more about this eye and why it’s so important.” Cha Cha says. “He says it has something to do with the end of times or something.” They slap more duck tape on your mouths and shove you both into the closet. You sigh, defeatedly. 

About and hour in, you hear a cleaning person come in the room. Naturally you start screaming, to get their attention. She continues to vacuum like normal. Tears fall down your face as your muffled screams go unheard. The person leaves and you give up. Hours later Hazel and Cha Cha come in the room, talking indistinctly. Then they pull you both out of the closet. Klaus begins to speak. “What’s he saying?” Hazel asks. Cha Cha rips off the tape. “What are you saying?” “You guys are scarier without the masks. He chuckles before Cha Cha back hands him across the face. “That’s no way to say hello to your old friends, is it?” Hazel says. “Can’t we call it a night? I already gave you what you wanted. Just please, please, let us go. Please.” Klaus says, hoarsely. “Well technically we want your brother. Is your brother here now.” Cha Cha asks. Klaus looks over, presumably at Ben. “You’re gonna have to be a little more specific on that.” She slaps Klaus again. “I told you already, he’s not coming. No one will.” “Well Number Five knows now. We left him a message. And when he comes you guys, we’ll be ready.” Cha Cha informs you both.

A couple hours ago by, not much happened . Klaus used his power to commune with all of their dead victims. You could tell it threw them off a little, because they put more tape over his mouth. The turn you both Facing the door. You hear footsteps approaching and sit straight up. It’s your chance to let someone know you’re being held hostage. You summon all the strength and energy in your body. It was either now or never. You concentrate really hard and summon your powers. You use them to open the door. The opens and the woman spots you guys. “Are you Diego’s brother?” The woman asks Klaus. He nods. “Are you also, a sibling of Diego?” She asks. You nod aggressively. “I’m detective Patch.” You both motion to the bathroom. She nods as unties you both. You both stand up but immediately get thrown aside as Patch and Hazel begin shooting at each other. “Police! Drop the gun or you’re going down!” She informs Hazel and Cha Cha. “I’m coming out. Don’t shoot.” Hazel says. He slowly inches out the bathroom. “Hands begins your head, Asshole.” Just don’t shoot. You follow Klaus and you unscrew the vent door and follow Klaus though the vent. It leads to the next room over and you and Klaus run out. 

You both clamber onto the bus as soon as it stops. You didn’t realize he was clutching their briefcase until you’re both seated. “Please be money.” He begins to open the briefcase. You grab his arm. “Wait Klaus! No-.” It was too late. In a flash of blue you guys are gone.


	5. Number Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Five make a deal with an unexpected visitor.

With a flash of blue light, you and Klaus appear back on the bus. You both are pale and look traumatized. Tears roll down your face and you hid your face in Klaus' neck. You stay like that for a good while until the bus stops. You both somberly walk off the bus and it pulls away. Klaus angrily yells and he begins to smash the briefcase. You'd protest if you didn't understand where he was coming from. It was the second time in your life that an accidental time traveling incident caused you emotional damage. You watch him smash it against the ground until it explodes. He the collapse to the ground. Violently shaking and sobbing. You walk over to him and pull him into a hug.

You and Klaus headed home, soon after getting off the bus. You went to your room when Klaus decided to take a bath. You sit there alone, blankly staring at a wall for what seems to be minutes for you, but when you're snapped out of your thoughts by Five knocking on the door. "Can I come in?" You nod silently. He enters and walks over to you and sits next you on your bed. "I talked to Klaus. You okay?" You shake your head no. "Do you wanna talk about it?" You sigh. "Not really. Thanks though." 

You sit in Five's room as he writes equations on the wall. You weren't feeling the greatest emotionally, but being in his presence was soothing. You listened as he softly muttered this to you or Delores. "Who are you talkin' to? What is all this?" Luther asks as he enters Five'a room. "It's a probability map." Five answers. "Probably of what?" "Of which death could save the world. I've narrowed it down to four." Luther's face scrunches in confusion. "Are you saying one of these four people causes the apocalypse?" Five rolls his eyes. "No, I'm saying that their death might prevent it." Luther gives a soft. "Oh." In response. "I'm not following." "Time is fickle, Luther. The slightest alteration in events can lead to massively different outcomes in the time continuum. The butterfly effect. All I have to do is find the people with the greatest probability of impacting the timeline, and kill them." Luther walks over to the calculations. "Milton Green. What is he a terrorist?" Luther asks concerned. "I believe he is a gardener." Five replies nonchalantly. "Wait, this is madness, Five. You-." Five pulls a bag out from under his bed. "Wh- where'd you get that?" Luther asks. "In Dad's room. I think he used it to shoot a rhinoceros on. It's similar the model I used at work. Nice shoulder fit and highly reliable." Five says. "But you can't- This guy Milton, is an innocent guy." "It's basic math. His death could potentially save billions. If I did nothing, he'll be dead in four days anyway. The apocalypse will spare no one." Five tells him. "We don't do this kind of this thing." "We aren't doing anything. I am." "I can't let you go and kill innocent people Five. No matter how many lives you'll save." Five scoffs. "Well good luck stopping me" "Well you're not going anyway." Luther says before he grabs Delores by the neck and holds her out the window. Your eyes widen. "No!" You protest. Five turns around and points the gun at Luther. "Put. Her. Down." Five demands. "Put the gun down. You're not killing anyone today. I know she's important to you so put down the gun." Five wavers but doesn't make any indication that he's gonna out the gun down. Luther drops Delores and you gasp. You use your powers to keep her suspended in air. Five teleports over and grabs her. "I know you're still a good person, Five. Otherwise, you wouldn't have risked everything to come back here and save us all. But you're not on your own anymore." Luther says. "There is one way. But it's just about impossible." Five supplies. "More impossible than what brought you back here?" Luther asks. Five just sighs in response.

You, Five, and Luther are waiting in the car. Five looks out the window, and sighs. "You know, we never enjoyed it." Five informs, Luther. "What?" "The killing. I mean, we were good at out work, and took pride in it, but it never gave us pleasure." Five says. "I think it was all those years alone, solitude can do funny things to the mind." You add. "You guys were gone for a long time," Luther says. "I was only on the Moon for four years, but that's as more than enough." You groan at the mention of the moon. "It's the being alone, that breaks you." Luther says. "Do think they'll buy it?" He asks. "Well, what I do know is, that they're desperate." Five says. "It's like a cop loosing his gun, if the commission finds out, they'll be in deep shit. Not to mention the fact that they'll be stuck here, till they get it back." You say. "Maybe I should hold on to it, in case they try to make a move on either one of you." Luther suggests. "Okay, Luther. But be careful." Five says hesitantly. I mean, I've lived a long life, you're still a young man. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Don't waste it." Five turns away from Luther and looks out the window. To any normal person, that conversation would seem absolutely backward, but it made enough sense to you, since you were literally living it. 

You hear a car pull up, behind you. So you all get out of the car. "If this all goes sideways, tell Delores I'm sorry." Hazel and Cha Cha approached the three of you. You and Five meet them halfway. "Were the masks really necessary?" Five asks. They throw their masks off. "So, where is it kid?" Cha Cha asks. "Wow, so that's how you're gonna start. You know we can get right back in our car, and call it a day." You say, smugly. Cha Cha pulls out her gun. "You won't even make it halfway there." "Maybe. But I'm sure you've found out in your previous foray, that my brother isn't your average giant." Five replies. "Right. You dropped a chandelier on him, and he got right back up." Hazel says to Cha Cha. "By the time you took him out, he would have smashed your precious briefcase o a pulp." "And probably us, too. Right? So how do we help each other?" Hazel asks. "Well, we need you to get in contact your superior. So we can have a chat with her. Face to Face." Five informs. "About what?" Cha Cha asks. "Well I don't believe that's any of your concern." You tell her. "Just don't tell her about the briefcase." She says. "Fair enough." You all retreat back to you respective car areas. Cha Cha begins to contact the Handler, whilst Hazel keeps watch. Hazel and Cha Cha both head back to the middle. As you're about to head to the middle, you hear an Ice Cream truck theme. You turn around to see one of the best sights but at the absolute worst time. It's Klaus driving the Ice cream truck, with Diego in the passengers seat. You groan as Cha Cha yells, "It's a setup!" and begins to shoot at the Ice Cream truck. The truck hits them both as a gunshot goes off. But as soon as it happened, everything froze. Only you and Five were able to move, which you found odd. "Neat trick, isn't it?" The Handler asks, which makes you both turn around. "Hello Five, Y/n. You guys look good. All things considered." "It's good to see you again." You nod in agreement at Five's statement. "Feels like we met just yesterday. 'Course you both were a little bit older then. Congratulations, on the age regression by the way. Very clever. Threw us all off the scent." She says. "Ah well, I wish I could take credit. I just miscalculated the time dilation projections, and well, you know. Here we are." He says. "You realize your efforts are futile. So why don't you tell me what you really want?" The handler says. "Well, we want you to put a stop to it" Five informs her. " You realize what you're asking for is next to impossible, even for me." She says. "What's meant to be is meant to be. That's our raison d'être." Five pulls out a gun. "Yeah? Well How about survival as a raison?" She shrugs. "I'll just be replaced. I am but a... small cog in a machine. This fantasy you've been nurturing about summoning up your family to stop the apocalypse.. is just that. A fantasy. I must say, though, we're all quite impressed with you guys' initiative, your.. stick-to-itivness. Really quite something. Which is why we want to offer you both, new positions back at the Commission. In management." You laugh softly. "Sorry, what's that now?" You ask. She steps forward. "Come back to work for us again. You know it's where you guy belong." She says. "Well it didn't work out too well last time." Five says hesitantly. "But you wouldn't be in the correction division any longer. I'm talking about.. the home office. You'd have the best health and pension, and an end to the ceaseless travel. You both are distinguished professionals in.. school children shorts. We have the technology to reverse thee process. I mean you can't be happy.. like this?" She says "We're not looking for happy." You tell her. "We're all looking for happy." She says as she puts her hand on your face. You wanna slap her hand off but you need to be cool in order for this to work. "We can make that happen. We can make you both, yourselves again." Five sighs. "And what about our family?" She scoffs. "What about them?" "We want them to survive." You say. She looks at Luther, Klaus, and Diego. Still completely frozen in time. "All of them?" She asks. "Yes. All of them." Five answers. "Well.. I'll se what I can do." She puts on her sunglasses. "She extends her hands out. "Do we have a deal?" Five looks around. "One thing." He walks over and grabs Hazel's gun, taking the bullet pack out and tossing is aside. He walks back over to the Handler. "Mm..no." He turns around and adjusts the bullet that's frozen in time. You both shake one of her hands at the same time. As you do that you teleport away and time unfreezes.


	6. The day that wasn’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first and last day at the Commission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s kinda angst at the beginning :/ sorryyyyy

You and Klaus hit the ground with a thud. "Damn it!" Klaus says. You look around and try to figure out where you were. Your hear loud explosion in the distance. "Incoming!" One man says. "Go time, ladies! Charlie's on the wire!" Everyone around you guys is scrambling. A guy comes up to you and Klaus. "Do y'all got mud in your ears? Get goin! And you!" He pointed to Klaus. "Get dressed!" Klaus immediately tried to explain. "No, I'm- I'm not-." "War's not gonna Wait for you to get pretty! Katz get these two operational. And get him a pair of pants! Let's go!" You both look scared out of your mind. "Do you think I have time to waste? Get them both a gun!" Klaus gets handed a pair of pants. And you get handed an army jacket. "Don't look at me, get those pants on!" What you hadn't realized when you dropped is that for some reason the time travel messed with your physical form, you were about 18 physically. 

You're on a bus with Klaus. He begins talking to someone across from him. You decide to talk to the person next to you, since Klaus was busy. You look over. They were in their early twenties. They had slight freckles, almond brown hair and green eyes. "Hi, I'm y/n." You says. They smile softly. "I'm Avery." They say. You instantly click with them.

Klaus had convinced you to go to a club with him. You reluctantly said yes, since it couldn't hurt. You're dancing next Klaus when you spot Avery. You smile and walk over to them. "Hey, Avery." Their eyes light up when the notice you. "Y/n! Wanna dance?" You giggle. "Sure." You both are in a secluded corner of the club. As your dancing you find yourself inching closer and closer to them. You smile at Avery. "Can I do something dumb?" They ask softly. You nod, knowing where this was going, and you kissed. After you pull away, Klaus walks over to you both. "Hey guys! Wanna take some shots with me and Dave?" You nod, still smiling softly.

You're in war laying on your stomach as you and Avery shoot. Suddenly a bomb exploded near you both. Your ears ring and your vision gets blurry. You fight the inevitable unconsciousness to keep fighting, but it doesn't work. Your eyes get heavy and you slip into unconsciousness. 

You wake up with a jolt. You're in the infirmary. You didn't face much damage at all. You just have a bandage on your arm. You look around, assuming you'd see Avery but you don't. Just then Klaus comes in, looking sadder than you'd ever seen him. "Oh. You're awake." He managed to pull a sad smile. "What's wrong? Where's Avery? Is the war of? Wh-." Klaus cuts off your seemingly never ending questions. "Y/n..." He looks down. "They're gone." He whispers. Your heart shatters "What? No that can't be right. I never got to tell them I loved them." He hands you their dog tags. It reads " Avery Oakley. Tears flow down your face as you clutch them in your hands. "So is Dave. That bomb took them both out. It.." Klaus sniffs. "It hit them head on." 

You wake up abruptly with tears running down you face. You miss them so much. It had barely been a year but you loved them so, so much. You look around and realize it's day time. You check your watch. It's 6:30 am. You have to be at the Commission building at 7. You look over and Five's bed is empty. You hear the sink run and the noises of teeth being brushed. You sigh and get up ready to start the day. You walk past the mirror the Commission dorm room has and stop. You groan. Your dream- well more like nightmare, made you forget that the time travel glitch reversed itself when you time traveled back from Vietnam. 

You, Five, and the Handler walk into the Commission building. "I must admit, you two, in all t time that I've been here, I've never met anyone quite like you two. Hazel and Cha Cha for example, are talented, certainly, but they can't see the big picture. Your spunk, your enterprising spirit, well, it reminds me a great deal of myself, if I may be some vainglorious. If things work out for you guys here, you both can potentially make great successors." You enter the building. " I'd like to discuss the logistics of my family safety at your earliest convenience." Five tells her. "As well as these body replacements." You add. "Such chutzpah. It's refreshing, I'll admit. Slow down, guys. All in good time. In fact, now that you've finally agreed to work with us, we've got all the Time in the world." She keeps walking. "The commission works in support of a delicate balance between the timeline of events and mankind's free will. Five slows down when passing the briefcase room. The briefcase is no longer part of your kit, Five. Free your mind. You're management now. One of us." You move up a floor. "All the people on this floor our case managers, each one responsible for one major event at a time." You look in the room and you gasp a little. "So many of them." Five says. "Impressive, isn't it? Being part of something so grand. Come along." She motions for you guys to follow. "Whenever someone chooses the wrong path and the timeline has changed, the Commission get a report from field agents on the ground. These Field reports are sorted and assigned to a case manager. They determine if anyone needs to be removed from the equation to assure that their event happens as it should. Based On that determination, the case manager sent instructions via pneumatic tubs to temporal assassins just like you two formally were. Any queries so far?" The Handler asks. "Yeah. Who was the case manager handling us?" You ask. "Ah. You mean the apocalypse." She stands there for a bit before walking off and motioning for you both to follow. "Five, y/n, meet Dot." Dot smiles. "Oh, hi." "Dot is responsible for all apocalypse matters. In fact, it was Dot here who first flagged your appearance in 2019." "No hard feelings." Dot says. "Well, you two certainly put us through the ringer. Outsmarting two of our so called best temporal assassins. She clasps a hand on your shoulder. Then raises her voice. "If That doesn't spell leadership material, I just don't know." She ends her sentence with a chuckle. She walks over. "So, I suspect you two like a challenge. Which is why I'm giving you a particularly complex first cases. It's too bad Joseph späh decided against sabotaging the fuel tank. It would've been so much easier." She says referencing the case. "Any who. If either of you have any questions, I'll be right behind you." She then leaves the room.

Next to you Five is slowly using his typewriter. From behind him Dot begins to speak in her overly chipper voice. "Hiya, Five. How's it going?" "I must have utter silence in order to complete this task." He tells her. Quite bitterly, you might add. "Oh, okay." She says. "A few of us are having lunch and I was wondering if you.. you're doing something." She looks over at you and you smile. "That goes for the both of you." He ignores her and you mouth a "Sorry." Following him into the pneumatic tube room. As he's putting a message in one of the tubes, the Handler enters. "I'm afraid that's not procedure. Five, y/n, meet Gloria. Gloria is perhaps the single most vital cog in our machine. Gloria, this is Number Five and Y/n." Gloria smiles. "Look at you two. You deadly little things. So happy we decided to close the contracts on your lives." Gloria says. The Handler smiles. "I'm afraid your reputation precedes you. And it looks like you're building on it here." She readers Fives message. "Oh, Karl Webber. Now tell me, why unfortunate Karl?" He give her a smile. "Karl Webber is a butcher at the shop where Captain Ernst A. Lehman acquires goes weekly roast. So, if Karl Dies, his butcher shop is passed onto his son Otto, who never washes his hands, which is disgusting." He informs her. "So he's the one who gives the captain his roast." She says. "And that gives him food poisoning." You say. "Which makes him late for work, which delays the take off." She adds. "And to make up for lost time, the Hindenburg flies through a weather front of high electrical charges and humidity." " and the static electricity inside the aircraft makes a virtual tinderbox." She adds excitement in her eyes. Tiny engine sparks." "And just like that, we have.." You both mimic and explosion with your hands. The Handler laughs. 

She walks you both back to your office room. "I'm sure you all heard that Mr. five and Mr/Ms/Mx Y/n have proven ti be as adept with a pen as they were with a sword. Let their efforts serve as inspiration to you all. Herb! How Long have you been on the Lusitania?” “Oh, ah.. Well, let's see, I, uh..." Herb stammers. Then the lunch bell rings. 

You join Five in the Bathroom stall as he begins to read the File he stole. You use your levitation power to make it seem as you're not in the stall. You hear the door open and heels click against the ground. "Shit." Five softly mutters. "So, hows your first day going?" The Handler asks as she makes her way to the other stall. "Couldn't be better." He responds. "Glad to hear it." She begins peeing and you internally cringe. She coughs really loudly. "I burnt my rugae. Ever burn your rugae? Rugae. The ridges on the hard plate that helps pass food to the esophagus. Anyway, I'm on a liquid diet for two days hence the marathon of urination. One faulty cog, and nothing works as it should. You know, we value integrity at the office above all else. Trust is essential and that trust is built over time. But in the event of a breach, the Commission well act swiftly and without mercy. An efficiency I'm sure you above all people can appreciate, Number Five." She flushes the toilet and reads to the sink. "I'm feeling peckish. Have you had your lunch?" "Not yet." He responds. "Great. How would you like to have lunch with me in my office? Oh and bring y/n. You two can eat solid foods and I can live vicariously through you." "Sounds great." He responds.

"And That's how I feel determined that archduke just had to go. Either of you, care for desert?" She offers "We had a bad Twinkie in the apocalypse once. It kind of put us both off of desserts." You says as Five nods. "Please, indulge me." She pushes the bowl forward. You both grab a piece and pop them into your mouth. "What's that taste like to you?" You both answer simultaneously. "The 1950s." "Precisely right. Out. Clever metaphysics division concocted a way To distill an entire decade in a single candy. This ones modeled after the Fudge Mutt. America's. Favorite in 1955." "Remarkable." You say. "You'll both be happy to know it's the very division, that's building your new bodies. Oh! Remind me I have something for you, Five." She presses a button. "Carla, Would you bring The box in, please" Carla walks in with a box. In the box is a suit. "The suit makes the man. It'll be nice when you can actually wear it." She tells him. He thanks her. You turn around. "Is that a Chinese flamethrower?" You ask. "Good eye. War. Such A fascinating concept. A temporary salve for a permanent human flaw. 'Course, it's a bit easier to see from 30,000 feet." She chuckles. "These are just some of the things I've collected in my travels. M26 grenades from the Vietnam war." You wince slightly at the mention of that war. "And this, The most noteworthy, perhaps. My Walter pistol. The very one Hitler use to kill himself. We're not supposed to take these kind of things, but he wasn't gonna use it anymore. Feel.. how perfectly balanced it is." She hands it to Five after you decline. "We had some thoughts we wanted to run by you. Some suggestions to improve Commission protocol." He offers. "Mm! Shaking things up already. I admire that." She walks back over to her desk. "Go on. Do tell!" She says. You walk back to your seat. "Gloria. Tube operator. Wouldn't it be simpler if case managers were to send their own messages?" Five asks. "I appreciate the thought, I really do. But everyone loves Gloria. I would never hear the end of it. She's been with the Commission family for years, and she's this close to making pension." Just then, there's a knock at the door and Dot enters. "Sorry to interrupt. May I have a moment alone?" She asks, quite frantically. "Of course. Duty calls. We'll continue this discussion later." "Sure. May I?" He motions to the bowl of candy. "Please." She responds. He then grabs a handful before you both walk out.

Five teleports you both into the tube room. Dot is talking to Gloria. He teleports behind her and hits her on the head with his gun. She falls unconscious. He frantically sits down at her typewriter and reads the message. "What's it say?" You ask him. "Protect: Harold Jenkins." He frantically finishes typing and sends the message down the tube to Hazel and Cha Cha. The Handler is standing at the door. "You know that's not how we do things here." She states. "Where's Gloria?" "Don't know. We couldn't find her anywhere." Gloria groans from the ground. "You are great disappointments to me. You can't change what's to come, guys. I truly find it so odd that you can't shed this fantasy. You guys are first-rate pragmatist. You belong here with us." She says. You step forward. "We don't belong any, thanks to you. You made us killers." "You were always killers. She pulls out her gun. She shoots in Fives direction. He teleports and you fly around. She shoots at you but you use your telekinesis to stop the bullet from hitting before flying behind something. "What's he rush, guys? We're just getting started. Is this really how you want the last line of your reports to read?" She asks. "When we're done, we're done, I guess." He says. "You can't keep this up. We both know that even you two have a limit. I saved you two from a lifetime of being alone. You owe me." She tries to shoot Five but she ran out of bullets. "We do owe a debt," He grabs your hand and jumps you behind her. "But it's not to you." He then rolls a grenade to her feet. He teleports you into the case room. He quickly grabs you a case, before throwing a second grenade. He grabs your hand and in a flash of blue light. You're gone.

"Hold the phone." Klaus says. "We all died fighting this thing the first time around. Remember?" "Klaus, shocking has a point. What gives us a win this time?" Just then you and appear and fall onto the Bar counter. "Jesus!" Allison exclaims. "You guys, am I still high, or do you see him too?" Klaus asks. "Guys, where have you been?" Luther aks. You both clamber off the counter. "Are you guys alright?" Allison questions. "Who did this?" Luther asks you. "Irrelevant." You say as you stand up. Five snatches Allison's coffee and chugs it. "So, the apocalypse is in three days. the only chance we have to save our world is, well, us." You inform them. "The umbrella academy." Luther says. "Yeah, but with us, obviously. So if y'all don't get your side show acts together and get over yourselves, we're screwed. Who cares if Dad messed us up? Are we gonna let that define us? No." Five says. "To give us a fighting chance to see you next week, we've come back with a lead. We know whose responsible for the apocalypse. This is who we have to stop." Five says before handing Allison the Commission instruction. "Harold Jenkins?" She asked, confused. "Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?"


End file.
